This application relates to a method of installing a window into a concrete wall. More specifically this application relates to a method of using a bracing member in order to place a window of any size or shape in any location within a concrete wall.
Most concrete walls require windows that are screwed into the concrete and caulked in place. Other windows are formed from steel window bucks that are set in place and then concrete is poured around the window bucks to form the window opening. These type of windows have energy inefficiencies because once installed they have a tendency to leak water and air into a room. Also there are problems with the extreme forces that are placed upon the window buck during the pouring of the concrete.
In addition, steel frames in cold climates frost up and leak water into a building. Vinyl frames tend to move a significant amount in concrete due to the expansion and contraction of vinyl allowing water to freeze and break the vinyl. After time vinyl moves in the concrete to hinder the operation of the window.
Wood frames produced on the job site or in a factory setting are either stripped after installation or are allowed to be retained in the concrete, and in both cases will leak if not maintained over the life of the product. Specifically, wood left in the concrete and not sealed on the exterior will leak water in its lifetime. Conversely, wood removed and windows installed into the concrete will require significant maintenance with caulk over its life to prevent leakage.
Needed is a system or method of installing windows that provides windows that are placed in concrete that are as good as current systems used in homes. Specifically once installed and designed builders desire windows that when tested will perform to the requirements needed for energy conservation desired by building requirements.
Therefore it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a method of installing windows in a concrete wall in a quick and efficient manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for installing a window that provides a window that is able to conserve energy and meet all test requirements once installed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cost effective means and method for installing windows into a concrete wall.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.